


New Nights, New Face

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Swearing, Trans Jack Pattillo, Transphobia, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Geoff meets a friendly stranger on the lonely streets of Los Santos.(prompt: things you said when we were 18)





	New Nights, New Face

Geoff knew he was nothing special in Los Santos. It was how he intended it to be--blend in with the criminals here so he couldn’t stand out back home. He didn’t imagine getting away would be so easy, either. The only difficult part was making sure no one knew.

Hell, for all he knew, they thought he was dead in Alabama. Not some scrappy kid dicking around in the crime capital of the world. And trying to stay alive, no less.

It led him to this situation: holding a knife towards a convenience store cashier that couldn’t have been any older than Geoff. While he really just wanted some of the food off the shelves, it was nice of the cashier to start filling a plastic bag with the money from the register. Clearly, neither of them had grown up in the city. The cashier was outright terrified of Geoff, when anyone else would’ve just laughed at him and pull the security alarm. _As if I’d actually hurt them,_ he thought.

“That’s a-all that’s left…” The cashier’s voice was shaking, and Geoff heard the crinkle of a plastic bag. He turned, snack foods, juice, and soda in his arms, to see that they had placed the bag of money on the counter. They were practically cowering behind the register. “S-sorry it’s not much, we--we were really slow today.”

Geoff shrugged and walked over to the counter. “I really only wanted the food anyway. Thanks, though.” He dumped said food into the plastic bag and promptly left, leaving the cashier simultaneously confused and terrified. 

As soon as he walked out, however, Geoff heard another struggle happening. He considered just running for a split second, pretending he never heard it. 

“Fuck _off!_ Don’t fucking call me that!” One person’s voice cracked as they yelled at the other person, and Geoff sprinted in the direction of the yelling. 

A girl that looked around the same age as him was grappling with a man far older than her--probably in his forties--while it looked like he kept trying to rip her shirt off.

“What the hell, get off of her!” Geoff shoved forward, his brain not really registering the consequences of doing such. He rammed into the man and sent him stumbling away from the girl. _Good enough,_ he thought.

What he didn’t expect, though, was for the girl to pull out a handgun from her backside and shoot him in the chest. The man gurgled, his mouth filling with blood, before going limp. Geoff felt a harsh shiver run up his spine at the sight of the dead body and looked over at the girl. She nonchalantly tucked the gun back into its holster, as if it was just another Thursday evening.

“Come on,” She motioned to Geoff, beckoning him with her hand. “We gotta get out of here.”

-

“You’re not gonna kill me too, right?” Geoff questioned. The girl had led him to a rooftop that was definitely lived in: a tarp hung across two vents, and bedsheets clinging to the tarp with clothespins. 

“Why would I? I don’t wanna make a mess right by my home. And even then, you actually helped me out.” She shrugged. “I should be asking you that question, now that I think about it.”

Geoff shook his head. “I think it’ll be a while before I get used to killing anyone.” The sight of the man’s corpse, blood pooling out of his mouth and chest in a dirty alley, was gonna be a hard one to get rid of.

“Good. Because then I’d have to try and kill you.” She let out a laugh, surprisingly light-hearted for someone who just murdered a man no less than a half hour ago. She drew back one of the bedsheets and ducked inside. “You can come in too, if you want,” She called.

Geoff crawled down under the tarp and looked around. Blankets were set up on the floor, save for a mini fridge connected to an outlet near the vent. The girl set her bag down next to a small pile of pillows and crawled to the mini fridge. She reached inside and pulled out a bottle of beer. “Want some?”

He shook his head. “I’ll be fine with soda.”

“Whatever floats your boat,” She replied. The girl walked back over to the pillows and twisted the cap off. “You can put what you got in the fridge, I don’t mind.” Geoff nodded and opened the mini fridge back up, stocking it with the drinks he got.

“So, uh…” He grabbed a Diet Coke from the fridge and some chips from his bag. “Got a name?”

She nodded. “Just call me Jack. What about you?”

“Geoff. With a ‘G,’ if you wanna be specific. Did you grow up here?” He sat down across from Jack, cracking open the soda. “You just seemed so...fine with shooting that guy.”

“If you count being here since I was six growing up here, then yeah.” She took a swig of beer. “That, and he was being an ass.”

A recollection of the man trying to grab Jack’s shirt flashed in Geoff’s mind, and he shuddered. “From what I could see, I don’t blame you.”

“I’m just glad you haven’t accused me of forcing you to sleep with a man, or whatever.” Jack rolled her eyes.

“Why would I do that?”

“‘Cause everyone here’s an asshole to me ‘cause they don’t think I’m a ‘real’ woman.” She leaned back into the pillows and took another swig. “I don’t get why they care so much. It’s not like I’m forcing them down and demanding they have sex with me.”

“That’s stupid,” Geoff replied. “You shouldn’t have to deal with that.” He reached out to place a hand on Jack’s shoulder, but hesitated. She looked to his hand and nodded, allowing him to grip her shoulder.

“I know. I wish it didn’t affect me as much as it does. But it still gets to me even after three years, y’know?” Jack sighed. “And I thought wearing this--” She motioned to her ginger hair, which Geoff now realized was a wig, “--would help, but I guess not.”

Geoff frowned and squeezed her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Jack.”

She shook her head. “It’s not your fault, Geoff.”

The rest of the night went by quicker than either of them would’ve liked. They exchanged food and questions in a comfortable air, helped by the fact that Jack had gotten progressively more buzzed as the night went on. She had taken off her wig at this point--telling Geoff that she wanted to grow it out to the wig’s length one day--and had three beers in her system.

“I think it might be time for you to stop. Hangovers, right?” Geoff stifled a laugh at Jack’s groan when he pulled a fourth beer bottle (thankfully still unopened) out of her hands and placed back in the fridge.

“Thanks for bein’ a pal, Geoff.” She slurred, snuggling up in the pillows. “Y’can stay here, s’long as y’don’t take m’shit.”

He looked at Jack, so content in her makeshift bed. As the night rose, they turned on a flashlight so they could still see each other. It illuminated the place, creating shadows that dimmed the bedsheets. 

Geoff really didn’t want to leave. Not when Jack seemed to be the only person on his side. He looked back at the bedsheets, the moon shining through the thin fabric.

“I’ll stay the night, don’t worry.”


End file.
